An Emotional Flush
by aberlasters
Summary: An empty roll of toilet paper has led to many emerging emotions in Maximum Ride. FAX


"Yes, Mom. No. No. Listen. _No._ I don't… Mom, just shut up for a sec, okay? No, I don't think that's a cute present idea. Honestly? No one wants a dictionary for her 11th birthday. You wanted one? Well, I apologize… No _normal _person wants one. Just… Please, I'm leaving right now. I'll be there in five minutes. I promise I won't be late. Bye, love you." Max shut her phone, huffing in annoyance. Her mother had been hounding her for the past hour to get to this party on time. Apparently this was _the _most important party of the year, and if she wasn't there on time, she could say goodbye to her cell phone.

"Crap! Need to pee, need to pee," Max suddenly exclaimed. A few bystanders looked at her strangely before continuing on their way.

Max expertly navigated the aisles, setting her sights on the cashier. "Hello, could you point me in the direction of the bathroom, por favor," Max asked hurriedly.

The cashier looked at her with eyes so dark that he might as well not have had pupils. "Just follow this aisle down and go to the right. The bathroom is straight ahead," he replied.

She nodded a quick thanks and speed walked there as fast as she could.

She turned the doorknob to find, to her distress, that the unisex toilet was already occupied. "Damn," she whispered to herself. She knocked and knocked until her knuckles felt like they would fall off. Then, when a high pitched voice said, "Someone's in here; stop the knocking!", she knocked some more.

Suddenly, she heard the doorknob being turned and someone stepping outside. Her eyes travelled down to the young, seven-year-old boy who had just been in the bathroom.

"Thanks kid!" she barked, darting past him and locking the door.

"Aaaah," she sighed, finally releasing "the load."

She reached for the toilet paper, just as a familiar voice shouted, "Ha! Maybe next time you should think about all the knocking you do, interrupting my pee time. Maybe _then _someone will tell you that there isn't any toilet paper left!" She could just imagine that annoying brat sticking his tongue out.

"Come on-" she started, then abruptly stopped when she heard sneakered feet running away.

Max rested her head in her hands. Nothing else to do but wait until someone else came by and noticed that she was in there. Might be a good time to take a nap; this toilet _was _pretty comfortable…

"Excuse me, miss. I'm not sure what you're doing in there, but you need to get out," a deep voice said, the noise resonating through the small bathroom and waking Max up.

"I need toilet paper," Max told the guy, much to her embarrassment.

The guy paused. "Umm… What about… No, that's not right. Okay, the only solution I can think of is that I come in there, with my eyes _closed _of course, and throw you the toilet paper."

Why me? Why me? Why me? Max chanted through her head as she cleared her throat. "Okay."

"Let me just get the key, and I'll be right back," he told me, walking off. A few minutes later, Max heard footsteps approaching once again. A key jingled, and the doorknob began to turn. The cashier who Max had seen before walked through the door, one hand over his eyes and one hand clutching the roll of toilet paper.

"I'm here," Max said, attempting to guide him with her voice.

"Alright." He tossed the toilet paper at her and quickly scurried out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

After getting over her embarrassment, Max reached for the roll and finished up. She washed her hands and exited the bathroom to find, much to her horror, the cashier was waiting outside of the door.

"Um, hello…" Max muttered, looking anywhere but at him.

The boy snickered. "Can't even look at me, huh? Don't worry 'bout it, seems like you've been in more embarrassing situations. My name's Fang, by the way."

Max looked up at him, the normal fire returning to her eyes. "_Excuse me?_ Who do you think you are, Fang? Is this how you normally introduce yourself? By insulting the other person? You _moron_!" she screeched, smacking him and trying not to notice his lusciously soft hair.

He rubbed his head, his eyes looking at her with bewilderment. "Calm down, it was just a joke. Just trying to ease the tension. Do you normally hit strangers?"

Max continued to glare at him. "Touché," she acknowledged before marching off.

"Hey! Hey, wait up!" he yelled, grabbing her arm.

Sighing in annoyance and shaking his hand off, Max asked, "What do you _want_?"

"I dunno. Maybe just a thank you or something…" Fang responded weakly.

Max put up her hand again, intending to hit him, but put it down once she saw her mother's angry face in her head. "Are you _always _this infuriating?" Max began to question, before noticing a red haired girl making her way over to Fang.

"Hey Fangster… the Fang-Man… Fangy-poo!" the girl squealed, "What's up?"

"Hey Cassidy, this is…" Fang trailed off, not really knowing the girl's name.

"Max," she said, rolling her eyes. "This boyfriend of yours, I'm presuming, is-"

She was cut off by Cassidy, who giggled loudly. When she was able to control herself, she stated, "Yes siree, this here is my male friend. AKA boooooyfriend."

Max gave her a 'why-do-I-have-the-ability-to-meet-people-I-really-don't-like' look. "Anyway, he wants a thanks after totally embarrassing me by giving me toilet paper."

Fang gaped at her. "Are you _kidding _me? You were the one who asked for it!"

Cassidy looked from Fang to Max, and a look of comprehension dawned over her face. "Wa-wait, are you telling me you saw this girl _naked_?" She looked like she was about to cry. "Fang, we are _over_! O-V-E-R, over!" she wailed, running out the doors of the grocery store.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Max inquired, trying not to laugh at the scene that had just occurred.

"Nahhh," Fang told her, smiling widely.

Max furrowed her brows. "Riiight. Well, anyway, I should go. Have lots of things I've got to do." She started off, but, once again, was pulled back by Fang's hand.

"Okay, okay. Here, just take my number," Fang insisted, handing her a slip of paper that had magically appeared with his number already on it.

Max was about to protest but decided it was better to just take the number. She grabbed it, and with one last angry look, she walked through the doors and towards her car, clutching her phone protectively and wondering what her mom would do to it, now that Max was thirty minutes late to the party. But, most of all, Max was wondering why she had _really _grabbed Fang's phone number and why her fingers were already on her cell phone's key pad, dialing the number.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one shot! Reviews are very much appreciated. :) **


End file.
